Digimon: The War On Both Worlds
by ViewtifulDarnell
Summary: In a world where humans and Digimon coexist peacefully an evil organization decides to use their Digimon to rule both worlds. Will the 5 Digidestined be able to defend the real world and the digital world at same time or will they fail trying?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I used DMA as my source for picking the Digivolution lines and to find attack names for all Digimon. No Digimon in this story is made up. I would also like to note that I am aware that Pumpkinmon is supposed to be an Ultimate but I am counting him as a Rookie in this fanfic because he seems more like a Rookie to me(the fact that Myotismon destroyed him without a fight in the series gives me serious doubts that he should be considered an Ultimate). I think that's about it for this chapter's author's notes. Please review and subscribe. Enjoy the story.

"Tyranomon attack!" Scott declared as he watched the monitor to the Digital World from the arcade. Scott was 16 year old, medium height, and had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a movie logo on it and jeans.

On the screen a giant red dinosaur in a forest slammed its fist down attempting to hit a smaller creature, a wizard, that had moved out of the way.

"Too slow, dude. Wizardmon, use Thunder Cloud;" Dash directed from the next console over. Dash was Scott's friend who was 17, a bit taller than him and had darker brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, longer and slightly darker brown hair and wore a hoodie and jeans.

Wizardmon shot a a lightning bolt from his staff that hit Tyranomon in the face, causing him to stumble back. "And again!" Dash said as Wizardmon prepared another blast.

"Don't think so, Tyranomon, Fire Breath!" Scott said as Tyranomon's attack met and overcame Wizardmon's. Wizardmon was hit dead on. "Game over."

Dash sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. It was pretty close though. You rely too much on Tyranomon's brute strength though, you never actually tried to dodge or block any of my attacks." The pair walked over to the Digital World portal at the end of the arcade and were met by their two Digimons' rookie forms, Pumpkinmon and ToyAgumon, as they emerged to the real world. "Isn't that right ToyAgumon?"

"That's right!" ToyAgumon agreed. "I think..."

"I'm pretty sure stradegy is more important than strength," Dash disagreed.

"Yeah!" Pumpkinmon said.

The two boys and their Digimon left the arcade and continued to debate. This argument occured quite frequently between the two and always ended in a stalemate.

They soon found themselves outside of the town library. A girl around their age with golden blonde hair the extended to the middle of her shoulder blades and green eyes walked up to them from the opposite direction with a Labramon in her arms. She was wearing a light green v-neck shirt and shorts. "Hey guys, whatcha arguing about?" she asked in a cute, almost childish voice.

"You're walking her home. I did it last time," Scott quickly said to Dash.

"No way! I definitely did it last time, and you live closer to her anyway," Dash argued.

"I didn't even ask yet," the girl, Sheeni(17 years old), pointed out.

"You used the voice," Scott replied.

"Okay... well yeah, I need someone to walk me home. It's getting dark," Sheeni explained.

Suddenly the ground started to shake an explosion is heard nearby. The three teens and their Digimon looked in the direction of the explosion and saw a large Digimon attacking downtown. "What's going on?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"That's Ogudomon... he's a Mega level!" ToyAgumon exclaimed.

"That's impossible! Digimon aren't able to digivolve in the real world!" Dash pointed out.

"You should tell him that then," Pumpkinmon suggested.

"We have to do something to stop it," Sheeni said.

"But what? We'll get crushed," Labramon pointed out.

The teens ignored their Digimon and started running in the direction of downtown; Pumpkinmon and ToyAgumon following closely behind, Labramon in Sheeni's arms. As they ran a number of beams of light appeared in the sky.

"What now?" Dash thought to himself as they ran. Three of the beams of light shot down at towards the ground in the directions of the teens. They stopped as they got closer and realized they were heading their way. When they tried to move out of the way they found that the beams followed them up they hit all of them in the hand. They teens stared at their hands shocked when they saw small devices about the size of an mp3 player materialize from the glowing beams.

"What the..." Sheeni brought hers closer to her face.

"Digivices!" Labramon exclaimed. "Let's go guys!"

"Huh?" Scott said confused.

"ToyAgumon digivolve to Tyranomon!"

"Pumpkinmon digivolve to Wizardmon!"

"Labramon digivolve to D'arcmon!"

"They digivolved in the real world?" Dash stared dumb-struck as their Digimon approached downtown. Tyranomon stopped to pick up the three teens and carry them in his hand before placing them on the ground when they finally got close to the Ogudomon. The civillians in the area were too distracted running away to notice that the three were with the Digimon that had just appeared.

"Hehehe... looks like the Digidestined have been chosen. As expected," Ogudomon's mouth appeared to smile as it looked at the three Digimon. "Champions... this will be easier than I thought." He swung one of his legs at the three and knocked Tyranomon through a building. Wizardmon and D'arcmon managed to dodge it and countered it with attacks of their own that seemed to do nothing.

"He's too strong. That didn't even tickle him," Dash stated.

"Well they can't digivolve to Ultimate, can they? We never paid for gold membership so we can only go up to Champion," Scott wondered.

"Well if they can digivolve in the real world cuz of these... things, then maybe they can go past Champion too," Sheeni suggested. She started fiddling with her Digivice as the Digimon battled nearby. Finally she hit a button and the Digivice glew. The boys copied her.

"D'arcmon digivolve to HippoGryphomon!"

"Tyranomon digivolve to Triceramon!"

"Wizardmon digivolve to Wisemon!"

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GET HIM TRICERAMON!" Scott declared. Triceramon rammed his horns into Ogudomon's leg as Wisemon and Persiamon sent energy blasts at it. Ogudomon managed to lose some of its balance and fall forward. It swung two more of its legs at the Digimon. Wisemon and HippoGryphomon moved out of the way while Triceramon grabbed the leg swung at him and bit into it hard, causing Ogudomon to finally react in pain. Wisemon and HippoGryphomon shot energy blasts again at the eyes on its legs.

"Impressive," Ogudomon cackled. "But this is just the beginning Digidestined and you have much to learn." Ogudomon vanished into thin air after this. The three Ultimates de-digivolved to their Rookie forms and met back with their partners who all wore expressions mixed with fear, confusion and amazement.

"Digidestined? Digivices? Digivolving in the real world... what's going on?" Sheeni looked like she was ready to cry.

"Please tell us you know more about this than us," Dash looked to the three Digimon.

*Meanwhile at the arcade...*

Percy and Bill were still at the arcade when they felt the ground shake. They are both 16. Percy is 5'11 and had messy black hair with a pale skin tone. Bill was 5'7 with short blonde hair and a fair skin tone. They both wore t-shirts bearing logos of bands and shorts.

"What was that?" Bill asked focusing on the monitor.

"Don't know but we oughta get Penguinmon and FanBeemon out of there in case the power goes out," Percy suggested.

"Hey, Fanbeemon," Bill spoke into the microphone of the gaming console. "We're getting you guys out now. Some stuff's happening."

"We're not done yet... do we have to go now?" FanBeemon replied.

"Yeah. You guys can just restart tomorrow but right now it's not safe for _us_. Here. In the real world. If the power goes out you're stuck in the Digital World until it comes back on and you're not exactly in a friendly village right now," Bill told his partner.

Percy and Bill started inputting commands to return their Digimon to the real world when the green lights on the top of the digital port went red.

"Crap," Percy muttered.

"What happened? The power's still on but the gate closed," Bill stared at the gate across the arcade.

"It didn't close, it locked. They can't get out but more Digimon could go in," Percy corrected his friend.

"That's useless. What do we do?" Bill complained as he got up and approached the gate. Suddenly a large beam of light erupted from the digital gate. A smaller beam broke off and hit Bill in the hand and another in Percy's before it continued out of the arcade. The two stared at the devices in their hands.

"I have an idea..." Percy stated.

"What?"asked still shocked at what had happened.

"We'll go in and our Digimon ourselves... I mean these things _came_ to us from the Digital World, I think it's worth a shot," Percy theorized. The two stepped in front of the gate and finally stepped through it.

In an instant the two found themselves at the base of a mountain. "Woah... it worked," Bill looked around in awe until he spotted the Digimon, "FanBeemon!"

FanBeemon flew down to them, Penguinmon holding on. "How'd you two get here?" FanBeemon asked. Bill held up his Digivice.

"Digivices!" Penguinmon exclaimed. "Wait... that means-"

"It means you are going to die," a voice interrupted. They turned and saw a Digimon appear, NeoDevimon.

"Yeah? Well... umm... No we're not!" Bill attempted to sound tough.

"Penguinmon, you know what to do;" Percy said.

"Penguinmon digivolve to Dolphmon!"

"Dolphmon use Pulse Blast!" Percy ordered. Dolphmon sent an energy blast at NeoDevimon that hit him square in the chest and knocked him back.

"FanBeemon, help her out," Bill said after regaining his composure.

"FanBeemon digivolve to Waspmon!"

Waspmon sent several blasts from its stinger at NeoDevimon before allowing Dolphmon to tackle him against the base of the mountain.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Bill taunted.

"Actually, I am;" he laughed as he got up. He raised his arms and started to engulf the area in darkness. He faded into the darkness.

"Crap," Percy muttered.

"Waspmon use-" Bill started.

"No!" Percy stopped him. "You can hit Dolphmon... until we can find NeoDevimon we can't move."

It became silent for an entire minute before a noise was heard. The sound of claws striking. NeoDevimon was attacking. The darkness faded after a few seconds and the two Digimon were laying on the ground injured. They de-digivolved.

"Pathetic," NeoDevimon said as he started to walk away.

Percy and Bill clutched their Digivices as NeoDevimon approached them. When he was finally in front of the two he grinned maliciously and disappeared into a dark void. The two ran to their Digimon.

"S-sorry Percy... I wasn't strong enough," Penguinmon coughed. Percy didn't reply and simply held Penguinmon in his arms.

"We'll get him next time," Bill said. "Let's go home."

*The next day...*

"Percy you haven't said anything all morning," Penguinmon pointed out as he ate breakfast.

"Hold on a minute," he said as he stared at the tv. A news report came on with the headline, "Digimon Terrorize City?". On the screen footage showed Ogudomon battling Tyranomon, Wizardmon, and D'archmon. Ogudomon seemed to have no problem handling the three until they digivolved again. "No way... Scott and Dash... and Sheeni?" Percy wondered out loud.

"Yeah, that's their Digimon. It can't be a coincidence. They're Digidestined too. That's the only way they could digivolve in the real world."

"Let's go find them. Scott lives 3 blocks away. We can get Bill on the way. We need to figure out what's going on," Percy said as he got up to leave. Penguinmon followed.

*Soon...*

"Their Digimon went to Ultimate?" Bill asked as they approached Scott's house.

"Yeah. And they were fighting this Mega level. It's all gotta be connected somehow. Us going to the Digital World. Digimon being able to digivolve in the real world," Percy theorized as he rung the doorbell.

Scott opened the door, "Bill, Percy... Sorry, I'm a little busy right now and this is kind of unexpected can you guys-"

"It involves us too," Percy showed him his Digivice.

"You guys too? Just how many of us are there?" he muttered as he let them.

Scott led the two and their Digimon to his bedroom upstairs where Sheeni, Dash, ToyAgumon, Pumpkinmon, and Labramon already were. "Four more for our little club," Scott said as he closed the door behind them. "Let's get down to business," Scott sat in an empty chair.

"Okay, so we all have these... Digivices, right?" Dash asked holding up his Digivice. Upon further examination one would notice that all the Digivices shared the same design but all had a different color in addition to the base color of black. Dash's was orange, Scott's red, Sheeni's pink, Percy's blue, and Bill's yellow. "And from what we found out last night not only will they let our Digimon digivolve in the real world but they'll let them digivolve to levels we were unable to digivolve them to in the game because we weren't paid members."

"That's not the only thing they do," Percy added. "WE can go to the Digital World with them."

"No way! Seriously?" Sheeni asked.

"Yeah. We ran into a NeoDevimon there, he could've destroyed us but he didn't..." Bill replied.

"Ogudomon could have destroyed us too. He said it was just the beginning and he left. They're probably working together... but who for?" Scott wondered.

"Someone really smart and really evil?" Sheeni guessed.

"And the only thing we can do now is sit and wait for something to happen... unless these Digivices can tell us how to find them. Pumpkinmon, do you know anything about these things?" Dash asked.

"Not really. I know the stuff that you guys said about them and that having them means you're Digidestined," he answered.

"What does that even mean?" Bill groaned.

"It means we were chosen to stop whoever's behind this. Something bad's happening," Penguinmon answered.

"We still aren't strong enough to beat them though. They're Mega and Ultimate level Digimon. The highest any of us has gone was Ultimate," Labramon sighed.

"We'll beat them. We'll get to Mega. If we can go to Ultimate then we can go to Mega and we can kick these guys' asses!" Scott declared standing up. "Come on guys. We're a team now, like it or not. If we were chosen to stop these guys then that's what we're gonna do! We weren't chosen so we could fail so let's get out there and save the world or whatever we're supposed to do!"

Sheeni grinned, "Scott's right."

"I think we all are," Dash said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's bring the fight to the bad guys," Bill suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Percy agreed.

The 5 teens and their Digimon walked to the arcade where there seemed to be some kind of commotion on the inside. When they entered they saw a boy complaining to the crowd around him, "That Mephistomon DELETED Gotsumon!"

"That's impossible," someone else said. "If your Digimon gets defeated they get ejected to the real world, they don't get deleted."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain this?" the kid showed his tamer card to the others. It said "DELETED" in red lettering across the picture of Gotsumon. "Mephistomon fought my Monochromon until he de-digivolved to Gotsumon then he kept going until he got deleted!"

"Deleting Digimon?" Sheeni whispered in shock. "How are they doing this?"

"A lot of hacking," Percy suggested.

"Come on, before anyone notices us," Dash said as they hurried to the digital portal and stepped in. As they hurried through the portal they hit the button on their Digivices to allow their Digimon to digivolve. The teens reappeared in a forst with their Champion level Digimon behind them. They heard screams as a group of ran past them.

"Looks like we're in the right spot," Scott said.

"Should they digivolve again?" Sheeni asked.

"No," Percy answered. "Not until we know it's neccesary. Five Champions can defeat one Ultimate."

They ran through the forest in the opposite direction of the Goblinmon and found Mephistomon crushing another Goblinmon into bits of deleted data. A man stood behind him, "Digidestined. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. This is Mephistomon, he'll be deleting your Digimon today."

"Fat chance," Scott yelled back. "Guys, let's take him down!"

Tyranomon, Wizardmon, D'archmon, Dolphmon, and Waspmon stepped in front of the teens as Mephistomon turned in their direction.

"Finally... someone worth fighting," Mephistomon sneered.


End file.
